Perion High
by raltsy
Summary: Rhys starts his first at a new highschool, Perion High. Borderlands/Tftbl High School AU. Prepare for a lot of different ships and some sad stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Welcome To Highschool Kiddos!

"Hurry up or you're going to be late sweetie!"

Rhys awoke in panic as a strong reality came crashing down on him. It was his first day of his new school, Perion High and boy was he nervous. He had moved to the bustling town of Haven, it was a big town sure but no where near as giant as the concrete jungle that made up his old city that went by the name of Elpis. His mother had thought the move would be necessary, as Elpis held too many bad memories. It had been where his father had died, car accident. Rhys was in it too, and lost an arm in the process. He didn't complain, it just made things like dressing himself slightly more difficult, but he was always up for a challenge. A few days after they had moved in, Rhys' mother Andrea suggested bringing over a cake to the next door neighbour, to which Rhys groaned at. "I heard they have a son your age, he might be cute honey!" His mother had always accepted him for who he was, and it made life a lot easier. Rhys was still bitter over his last relationship with a girl that lived in the city, it hadn't ended well. He brought over the cake anyway and handed it to the boy. He guessed he was cute, in that nerdy way, but not really his type. As in return for the cake, the boy-Vaughn agreed to show him around the school on his first day, so Rhys rushed down the stairs and slung his bag over his shoulder before he kissed his mothers cheek and ran out the door. Vaughn was standing there just about to knock before he grinned sheepishly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning Rhys!" He chirped "Ready for your first day?"

"Uh, ready as I'll ever be I guess." Rhys combed his hand through his hair as he made an attempt to sound optimistic.

"You sure you want to go with that outfit man?" Vaughn glanced up to Rhys' shirt and raised his eyebrow. The height difference was massive, and Rhys was loving it.

"Aw, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He pouted.

"It's just uh, a tie? Seriously? You don't need to be that formal man, and take off the vest, c'mon now."

"Vaughn I'm not changing. I think my style will class up this school...or something."

"Alright, it's your funeral." He shrugged and started walking down the path.

"Hey Vaughn, do you think people will make fun of me, for...you know." Rhys glanced at his bundled up sleeve, right arm only a memory now, and sighed.

"No, no! Well maybe Ja- no! No one will. I mean I think. I mean that would be a pretty asshole thing to do. But the people I hang with? No way, you'll be okay as long as you stick close."

Rhys appreciated that Vaughn was trying, so he smiled and started following him up the path. They lived pretty close to the school, so they didn't need to worry about a ride, but after seeing the rows of beautiful cars covering the parking lot of the school, he felt a little homesick. He had a car back at Elpis but it had to be sold to pay for moving fees, plus, driving would be way too difficult now. There were students everywhere surrounding the halls, and he felt all eyes burning into his arm, or lack of. He looked down and went to walk up to his locker, but somebody was leaning on it.

"Let's just come back to your locker later Rhys." Vaughn whispered and tugged at his side.

"I have to get in there Vaughn, my time table is in there. I'll just ask him nicely to move over. It'll be fine." Rhys assured him and made his way over. The guy leaning on it was tall and lanky- he had one arm behind his back and against Rhys' locker at the other one cupped in a girls' cheek. She looked like she was enjoying it and Rhys could understand why. He was a good looking guy, she was a good looking girl. They were a good looking couple.

"Rhys no seriously do not talk to him that guy is Ja-"

It was too late, Rhys had already made himself known.

"Uh, excuse me." Rhys gulped. Yep, all confidence had gone. The guy turned to him and looked Rhys straight in the eyes. His left eye was blue, and his right eye was green, and Rhys decided they were rather pretty before he quickly returned to focus on the matter at hand. He looked Rhys up and down quickly before he smirked and removed his hand from the girls cheek.

"Hey, I haven't seen _you_ before, what's your name?" His speech pattern was strange, each word got louder towards the end, each letter spoken with a suave confidence that Rhys had always searched for in himself.

"I u-uh. My name is Rhys. And...and you're in the way of my locker, and I would like to get into my locker. So I mean if you could move, like just a tiny bit out of the way, that would be uh...great." Rhys voice kept losing and finding its volume as the guy traced his face with his eyes. God those eyes were pretty.

"Reeze was it? Well listen here cupcake, because I'm only going to say this once. The name is Jack, kiddo, and I'm the king of this school. So I don't move for anyone, not even a pretty face."

"It's Rhys. _R H Y S,_ and I really need to get in there sorry, my timetable is in there." He was fumbling with his words now, and that compliment wasn't helping his case.

"Oh just give him a break hon. It's the kids first day." Came a sultry voice. It was that girl who Jack was holding. She had shoulder length hair that flipped at the ends and she wore a bit too much makeup for Rhys to get into, but nonetheless gorgeous. Plus she was being nice to him, so he thanked her with a small nervous smile.

"Mox the kid can figure it out himself, let his short dweeb show him around or something, I'm not moving."

The girl huffed, frowned at him and stormed off.

"Chicks, _eh_?" Jack chuckled, moving slightly out of the way of the locker. Rhys didn't bother to thank him as he opened his locker and checked inside. He picked up his time table and looked over it before Jack came up behind him and yanked it out of his hand. Rhys stayed silent but just sighed deeply, frustrated.

"Oh it's your lucky day pumpkin. We have English together, right now. _Oop_ , and science."

" _Great._ " Rhys deadpanned.

"Oh, it looks like we have different English classes." Vaughn chimed in, keeping his distance from Jack. Great, now his guide was leaving him. "Oh! But we have math straight after that! I'll meet you here after English so we can walk to class together. See you man!"

"Wait, you didn't show me where my English class was." Too late, Vaughn had already bolted as fast away from Jack as possible. Rhys sighed again, completely forgetting that Jack was basically pressing against his back until he felt a hard slap land on his shoulder. He let out a small yelp before he could catch himself and instantly felt embarrassed.

"Guess I'm your new guide, _hm_? Just follow me kiddo, it's not that far."

Rhys grumbled and followed Jack down the hall, he felt awkward and shitty and his shoulder was already starting to bruise but he felt privileged to be shown to class by the so called " _king of the school._ " He resented Jack for calling him "kiddo" though. Rhys was eighteen in December, so he was hardly a child, and Jack wouldn't be much older, he thought. As they walked through the hall and made their way to class Rhys could feel all eyes on him, but instead of embarrassment, he almost felt prideful, like he was better than everyone. He turned to Jack and grinned.

"So uh, thank you for walking me to class."

Rhys got shot a death glare and instantly regretted his words. The next thing he knew, Jack had shoved him against a nearby locker and pressed his wrist to his neck, holding him there. The nearby students fled instantly to their classes. _So much for help_.

"Let's make something ** _very_** clear kid." He pressed his wrist harder into Rhys throat and Rhys gasped for air.

"I'm not doing this to be nice. I'm not nice. Not to you, not to my girlfriend, not to anyone. I'm _not_ a nice guy. So the sooner you realise that, the safer you will be. Got it?"

Rhys nodded to the best of his ability and Jack let go. Rhys grabbed his own throat and made sure he was still in one piece as he caught his breath.

"Alright babe. Let's get to class, don't wanna be late on your first day do we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Not as Planned

-Rhys-

English class was boring. The teacher, Roland or something kept droning on about the history of poetry. He was a nice enough guy, serious but good natured. Rhys had studied the classmates throughout the lesson after he awkwardly introduced himself, an introduction where while he was telling everyone why he moved, somebody yelled out "How'd you lose your arm?" He knew this would happen, so he was prepared and answered as least irritated as he could muster. The question had come from a girl up the back, Nisha he thinks her name was? She was sitting up the back with Jack, who- Rhys had taken his advice and sat as far away from as possible. He remembered Jack looking irritated with Nisha after she had asked- not like he was looking at Jack, or anything. He noticed a few interesting people in his class: The girl who sat at the very front, answering every one of Roland's questions. She had a shaggy red pixie cut with highlighted tips and weird tattoos down her arm. Nisha, an angry looking girl who pretended she wasn't interested in Jacks advances the entire lesson. A blonde guy with a nose ring who Rhys thought could pass for an easy seven. A weird guy sitting in the corner of the classroom who seemed way too old to be there, who looked like he showed up to class drunk, and a girl with purple hair who sat next to Rhys and refused to pull her hoodie down, even when the teacher dared to ask her. Rhys found out her name was Athena, it suited her. When the bell finally rang after what seemed like forever, Rhys grabbed his books as fast as humanly possible with one arm, and ran out of the room, making sure to leave before Jack could speak to him again, or make a comment on how slow he was. He shoved his books into his locker and felt a wave of calm wash over him as his saw Vaughn walking up to his locker.

"Hey buddy! How was your first class?"

Rhys glanced to his side where Jack was walking out of the classroom, arm over Nishas shoulder and glaring at Rhys. He quickly turned back to Vaughn.

"Uh, it was okay. Weirdest thing happened before class though."

"Please don't tell me you got on Jacks' bad side Rhys."

They started walking down the hall again and Rhys grabbed a textbook out of his locker, which-thankfully, wasn't occupied this time.

"Well, he was showing me to the English class, I thanked him and he, well he kind of shoved me against a locker and almost choked me to death." Rhys just shrugged and put away his english books.

"Wait, he showed you to your class? Like walked you there?" Vaughn looked honestly shocked, like he thought someone was about to slap him, and maybe they would at this school.

"Well, that's what I thought, but he assured me he wasn't."

"But, he totally was right?"

Rhys just shrugged, closed his locker and started walking again.

"Alright, well this is the class. 24B, let's go in. You can sit next to me if you want." Vaughn grinned, proudly strutting into class.

"Well I don't have many choices here." Rhys whispered, closely following behind. They were the only ones in class so far, asides from some strange looking kid who was sitting across from them who Rhys didn't realize was there until Vaughn introduced them.

"Rhys! This is Zero. He sits with us at lunch."

"Oh. Hello." Strange name he thought, but still greeted him as friendly as possible. The guy just nodded and kinda-grunted in response.

"He's not a big talker." Vaughn awkwardly chuckled, hand over mouth as he leaned over to whisper it to him, Zero obviously seeing the action, shrugged and pulled out a book on haikus. Rhys expected not to hear from him for the rest of the lesson, and he ended up being correct on the theory.

As more people moseyed their way into the class room over the next fifteen minutes, Rhys could start to notice some familer faces from his English class: The guy with the nose ring again, eyed off Rhys the entire lesson and he defiently decided he wouldn't wear a tie again. There was also a few others he hadn't seen before, but looked intresting enough: A girl with tattoos exactly like Lilth's, but she had blue hair and looked slightly older, and Moxxie, she was sitting up the front, head down in the textbook all lesson. Rhys wanted to say hi, but decided on not doing that as she looked too foccuseed, or out of it, or sad, he couldn't pin point it. The teacher was okay, kind of pompus but knew his stuff. His name was Hammerlock and prefered his students called him sir. He didn't call Rhys up to introduce himself, which he appreciated. Rhys was always pretty good at math, but his real talent shone in buisness class, which he had first up tommorow, and was incredbily excited for. The bell rang and he and Vaughn left the classroom and made their way to the caferteria, Zero was following behind them, nose still in the book as they weaved through the busy halls. Rhys wondered how he stayed so foccused, maybe one day he would ask. They got their food from the nice lunch lady who kept making Rhys blush by calling him a cutie pie and adding more apple pie to his plate. He liked her, she had a small tattoo of a heart on her chest which she said reminded her of her mother as she stacked what seemed like three buckets of meat onto Vaughns tray. Rhys didn't question when Vaughn asked for more, he was afraid to. Zero got a single apple, and they made their way to an uncomfortable looking, crowed table.

Rhys just stood there awkwardly as he could hear Vaughn clearing his throat to introduce him. All the faces looked up from their lunch trays and Rhys instantly recognized Athena, but the others were alien to him.

"Guys...this is Rhys."

"The company man?" Athena finally spoke, glancing at his tie as a girl beside her sniggered. That's it. He would go home and burn the tie.

"Alright, let me introduce you to everyone." Vaughn quickly changed the subject, and Rhys blessed him for that.

"This is Athena."

"Yeah we've met." Came from her before she dug into her pasta bake again.

"Okay...This is Gaige."

"Origato! Hey, I thought I was the special one around here!" Gaige laughed as she raised up her hand to reveal one sleeve bunched up, just like Rhys'. Gaige had firey red hair and a constantly hyper attitude, he could see them getting along, especially with the arm thing.

"This is Sasha." Vaughn guesutred to the short girl who was sitting next to Athena, the one that laughed at the tie thing. She didn't say anything in return, just waved at him and stuffed some of Athena's pasta bake into her mouth.

"And you've already met Zero, so that only leaves one more person to meet, but I'm not sure where he is yet. Here, take a seat." Vaughn smiled and made room for them to sit. He thanked him, carefully squished between Vaughn and Zero, and went to take a bite of his crumble before he looked up and dropped his fork, splattering the dish all over his shirt.

"Vaughn.. oh my god I'm dead. He knows I've told you he helped me. Vaughn he's coming right this way and he's going to kill me."

"Who, Jack?" Vaughn mumbled between chews.

"Yes! Wait, why the hell did he change, is that normal here? Can we just change clothes whenever? Because if so then I am defiently throwing a tee shirt on, do you have a shirt I could borrow? I mean I guess it should probably be a nice one, you know, for my funreal because he _is litreally coming right this way Vaughn and he is going to_ _ **murder**_ _me._ "

Athena just chuckled under her breath as Jack pulled up beside her and sat down, right across from Rhys as he looked him up and down before flashing a wide grin.

"Hey, haven't seen you before right? I think I would've remebered you. Uh, you've got something on your shirt I think."

Rhys stopped functioning entirely. They were all playing a joke on him, he knew making friends that quickly wasn't to be trusted. What baffled Rhys most however was Jack's new choice of outfit. An oversized knitted sweater and skinny jeans? He wouldn't have pictured Jack the type. Rhys looked to his shirt and went red faced, which really wasn't helping. Jack paused for a moment and then wided his eyes, looking shocked for a moment.

"Oh, wait! You've met him already haven't you?" Jacks voice sounded strange, almost caring this time round.

He could see Vaughn nod out the corner of his eye.

"Okay, that explains the fear. Alright. Hey, I'm Jacks identical twin. It's great to meet you, the name is Timothy. Timothy Lawrence."


	3. Update

Hey guys, i've moved over to /works/4636806/chapters/10573551 so follow the story there :)


End file.
